


Light & Sweet

by shaqfu



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaqfu/pseuds/shaqfu
Summary: This is the fourth day an a row Shion came into the cafe that Nezumi worked in(drabble, prompt: Shion orders an Americano and he thinks it tastes awful.)





	Light & Sweet

That guy with the white hair was in Nezumi’s shop again. Three days ago his order was a hot chocolate and a scone, two days ago, a peach iced tea. Yesterday, it was a muffin, and an introduction.

 

A name was given. 

 

_Shion._

 

Nezumi couldn’t help but wonder what what he was getting today.

 

“One small Americano please,” he answers for Nezumi.

 

_Oh, that’s different._ Nezumi thinks to himself.

 

“Cream and sugar?” the barista asks.

 

Shion hums, pausing, thinking for a second.

 

“I’ll take it black,” he says with a big smile.

 

_It’s your funeral,_ Nezumi thinks to himself as he writes the details on the coffee cup and nods.

 

As the cafe regular pays, he looks as if he wants to say something to Nezumi, but he doesn’t push it. For days, this kid has clearly been trying to start conversation, and Nezumi had to hand it to him for trying, but trying to befriend somebody working in a busy coffee shop is not the best way to go about it.

 

As the transaction finishes up, Inukashi slides the full cup towards the customer at the counter.

 

“Thanks Nezumi,” he says, smiling again.

 

“You’re welcome,” Inukashi sarcastically replies, going back to other orders.

 

Shion moves away from the counter, walking towards the condiments table, taking a swig of the coffee. Nezumi swears he sees Shion’s reaction in slow motion.

 

As soon as Shion takes a swig, he quickly looks around for a place to spit out the coffee, but quickly swallows it, grimace on his face.

 

“How’d it taste, Shion?” Nezumi asks from behind the counter.

 

Shion turns around to glare at him. Once he realized who asked the question, his features soften. “Oh, it’s delicious,” he lies through his teeth.

 

Shion was clearly a good liar, words rolling off his tongue with ease, but Nezumi witnessed what happened, so he couldn’t have been that great of a liar.

 

“That’s the same face I always make whenever I taste something I love. Come here,” he motions to Shion to come back to the counter. “I’ll make it light and sweet the way you like all your other drinks.”

 

Shion nods and walks over to Nezumi, handing over the to-go mug.

 

Quickly, Nezumi fills a second cup with ice, pours the coffee in, adds milk, sugar, and caramel, turning the black coffee into a milky brown.

 

“Iced coffee seems way more your speed,” Nezumi says, handing it over after stirring it a little bit.

 

“I don’t know what I was even thinking,” Shion admits with a laugh.

 

“And here,” Nezumi says, ripping off a piece of paper from the receipt feed and taking the pen from behind his ear. “In case you need somebody to make your drinks better for you.”

 

Quickly, Nezumi writes down his name and number.

 

“I know you’ve been trying to talk to me all week. My shift ends at two.”

 

Shion looks down at the paper and smiles, and takes a sip of his coffee.

 

“Sounds like a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: hey uhhhh, I want to pamper my cat when I get her.  
> Julia, slipping a ko-fi: no. 6 coffee shop au  
> me: say no more
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/vicunad) || [tumblr](http://www.countvonroo.tumblr.com)


End file.
